Transference
by trycee
Summary: Mulder and Scully have their son, while Reyes and Doggett search for an adult Gibson Praise. Is he now reluctant to help Mulder and Scully? Will William choose the right side? Sequel to Transmission and Transcendance.
1. Chapter 1

**Transference**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*****Sequel to Transmission and Transcendence.**

Scully walked out from the kitchen to the living room where Mulder lay asleep on the couch as William played with a set of cars. Using his mind, he moved the cars around the coffee and end tables, smashing them as normal boys did, but he was more than normal. Scully watched him a second until he looked up at her. "William," she began. "I know I don't need to say this because you already know...but I want you to keep it down so you don't wake your father up until it's..."

"What is for dinner?", he asked curiously.

She smiled over at the red headed boy with her matching blue eyes. "Chicken...fried this time since you and your dad are sick of baked..."

William smiled back to his mother, his smile identical to her own. "That sounds good..."

"Remember," she said, wiping her hands on her apron. "Keep it down...Don't wake your dad..."

She turned and walked back into the kitchen. William held up his hand and his toys vanished just as quickly as he had them appear. He turned to watch his father who lay on his back, a small beard trying to again creep back onto his handsome features. William stood up above him and placed a finger to the center of Mulder's forehead. Instantly, Mulder was jolted, his mind opened as memories began to flood. He could see himself as the memory played out in his mind, kneeling on a cold concrete floor, his gun by his side as he stared at the being in front of him, as sweat covered his t-shirt from the humid Puerto Rican night-air. He stood frozen in place and then light surrounded him. He awoke in a room, with objects above him. Mulder was unable to move as he saw out of the corner of his eyes, beings with large eyes staring coldly at him. He could feel the pain as a tool came down from the ceiling of the craft and hotly penetrated his skin, depositing something into his stomach. He screamed out but his voice only echoed loudly in his own ears. He then awoke back on the hard concrete floor, Scully standing above him. "I was certain you were dead...", she said, having followed him to Arecibo, Puerto Rico.

Then the image flashed and Mulder could see the tests for the black oil. He was in Russia, a prisoner for the tests. He could feel the chicken wire that tore into his skin until the black oil fell on his face, prickling and squirming as it crawled up his face until it reached his pupils, turning them black and he had blacked out. His third vision was of him standing in the woods with the others who were being taken in the ship. Of being strapped in a chair as they sliced his chest open without anesthesia as he was forced to watch. He screamed out Scully's name but he didn't know if she heard him. The image changed and he could see her bolt up in bed, holding her pregnant belly, his voice still ringing in her ears. Then the image again changed and he was dead, a spirit watching her from the other side. She looked right at him as if she could see his apparition. If could feel how he had felt, wishing that he could tell her once again that he loved her. And then he awoken in the hospital, and his first view since dying was her. William tapped on his father's forehead and the images disappeared and Mulder sat up, screaming. Scully dropped the bowl of salad from her hands onto to the table spilling it, as she raced over to Mulder's side.

"What? What is it?", she said, glancing from Mulder who had his face covered with his hands and William who was standing beside him, a guilty look upon his young face.

"William, what happened?", she said, reaching out to touch Mulder, but he quickly moved from her grasp, flinging open the front door and stepping out onto the front porch, gasping for air.

Scully glanced over to William and he looked panicked as she walked over to the door, standing in the doorway, watching Mulder. "What's wrong?"

Mulder turned to look at her through the screen door. "Come here...", he said.

Scully opened the door and walked out onto the porch. The cool night air chilled her arms as she hugged herself. "Mulder, what happened?"

"I could feel it all...", he said, his forehead dampened from sweat.

Scully reached up and touched his cheek. "Talk to me."

Mulder wrapped his arms around her small frame, his head wresting on her shoulder. "All this time I thought the abduction was because of the black oil tests they did on me. Because it had been activated within me."

"Right," she said, arching her eyebrows.

"But, it wasn' t the first time."

Scully pulled back to look up into his eyes. "Whatdaya mean?"

"I mean. Arecibo, Puerto Rico...the day you found me lying on that floor. When they'd shut down the X-files and I was looking for proof."

"I remember," she said, confused.

"They had taken me then, Scully. The reason I was abducted with the others in the woods was because they were taking abductee's and I had already been an abductee."

Scully looked shocked. "You mean, when you said you had proof and there was the body and you were lying on the floor."

"Yes, Yes," Mulder answered. "They'd taken me then."

"And you never knew. You never remembered that."

"I wanted him to remember," William said, from the doorway.

Scully turned to see their son with tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't think it was fair that they had blocked your memories."

Scully glanced up to Mulder and he sighed fondly, though he was still shaking from the experience. "Come here son," he said.

William walked out onto the porch and hugged his father tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd react that way."

Scully bent down and placed a kiss on top of their son's head. "Its okay, William. It's okay. "

"You're still scared," William said, looking at Mulder.

"It's...like aftershocks, that's all," Mulder tried to explain. "I'm a little shaken up, not by you though..."

"I know," William sighed. "I can read your mind, remember?"

"I thought you said you started blocking our thoughts.", Scully said with an eye raised, as she ran her fingers through Williams darkening red hair.

"Because you two have dirty thoughts about each other a lot," he grimaced. "But if I'm not trying to block your thoughts, they just pour in."

"Are you okay, Mulder?", Scully said, looking up at Mulder.

He smiled. "I'm gonna be. I think I need to just sit down."

"Well, it's dinner time," she said, holding open the door.

Mulder nodded and gripped his sons hand and they both walked back in. They sat down at the table and Scully quickly cleaned up the spilled salad. She placed each item on the table, each time glancing over towards Mulder. She was concerned that he was in shock and she wanted to touch his forehead and look in his eyes so badly but she knew he was trying to put on a brave face for their son and so he wouldn't appreciate her hovering at that moment. She sat down to join her family and after saying grace, each person filled their plate and began to eat in silence. William glanced at both of his parents. He could see Mulder was still shaken from the dual memories of both abductions and he could see that Scully was worried for Mulder but also worried about him.

"I'm okay," William sighed. "And I do know you both love me. That you've always loved me despite what has happened."

"Okay," she nodded.

William could hear the switch go off in her head and another worry began to creep into her thoughts. As he ate his food, he opened his mind and could see/feel what Scully was worried about. "You're worried because they haven't called in a few days."

"No they haven't," she sighed.

"They're still looking for Gibson Praise, but they're about to find him soon. He is picking up on me, just as I am picking up on him."

"So they're still alive," she said, looking from William to Mulder and back.

"Yes, they have had a tough time finding him. He's a grown-up now and he's moved away but they're close. They should find him tomorrow, if he wants to be found."

Mulder snapped to attention. "He doesn't want to be found?"

"He can only feel me, he doesn't know why. He can't read my mind this far away," the boy said, pushing the peas and salad away from his fried chicken.

"William," Scully said, sternly. "Eat!"

He shot a look over to his father for sympathy but there was none. Mulder too began to eat his own veggies, to avoid Scully turning on him next.

"They will find him soon. Mrs. Reyes and Mr. Doggett will call tonight to let you know where they are."

"That's good," Mulder sighed.

Scully finally turned her attention on Mulder but was pleased to find that he had cleaned his plate. "Well, after you finish eating all of your food, William," she said, as he stubbornly stared at his plate. "Daddy, you and I will watch a movie. Whatdaya say?"

William smiled. "Okay. Agreed," he said, his expression suddenly changing. "We should enjoy this while we can," he said, looking at his parents. "Because when they find him, everything changes."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transference**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Sequel to Transmission and Transcendence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

William popped the dvd into the player and sat down on the couch. Mulder sat at the right end, his arm extending out past Scully's shoulders as she snuggled up to him, her head against his chest. She glanced over and noticed the distance between herself and William and she extended her hand. "Come here, William."

He smiled and moved in close, nervously he laid his head on Scully's chest, immediately feeling warmth, safe and protected. He could hear her thoughts, _"Oh god, I have my son back. I still can't believe it."_ and he closed his eyes, as the enormity of his own emotions mixed with hers overtook him. He had wondered what it would feel like to feel safe again in his mother's arms. It had been years since he was a baby and though he remembered everything that happened with his extraordinary memory, he could not remember what it felt like to be held by her. And so in the last week that they had been reunited they were acting as a normal family. And William took every opportunity he could to touch his parents, but especially to hug his mother. He knew she felt the same way. He could hear her think, _"We shared the same body once...and for a long time you were gone from me, but now I'm whole again." _

And William could see how much she had wanted him, how hurt she was when she thought she would never have children. He could see that Mulder too had been crushed at the thought of never having a child with Scully, though they weren't together then. He could see in his mind, how they'd attempted to have a child and how devastated she'd been when her only attempt at having her own biological children had failed. He could also feel the shock she had in being pregnant and wishing she could tell Mulder. He could feel how alone she felt thoroughout her pregnancy but that she carried on for him. He glanced up at his mother and their eyes locked and William leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything, Mom."

A tear trailed down her cheek and she swallowed it down. "Thank you for being you."

Mulder touched his son on the shoulder. William could hear Mulder saying, "My son, my boy," proudly in his head. They all settled back, still holding on to each other as the trailers finally ended and the movie began.

Doggett stopped the rental car on the side of the road and looked at Reyes. "I'm tired and this circle we're running around in is getting tiring."

"I'm telling you, I know he's not around here, John," Monica said, sincerely.

"Monica, we've followed one dead lead after the other trying to find Gibson. This is our last lead. He's somewhere here."

"I know he's not. I can feel it."

"They said he went by Jacob Netu, like a name from Guam or something, where he grew up with his parents before they got killed or something," Doggett said with a thick New York accent.

"I'm telling you, John, we're heading in the wrong direction. Gibson doesn't live out here."

"Then where is he?", he said, frustrated. "We're out in Canada looking for a needle in a haystack. First the family we placed him turned up dead, then we find out he had changed his name, then we find out there's like eight Jacob Netu's in Western Canada. This isn't a small country," he said, looking out at the vast stretches of land in front of him.

"Let's just go," she said, looking at John.

Doggett started the car and then headed back to the road. "Okay, then...which way?"

Monica smiled and then focused deeply. She knew the answer would come to her if she just tried to block out everyone else, including John and focus.

"Vancouver," William said suddenly, as both Scully and Mulder looked at him curiously.

"Vancouver," Monica answered. "He's in Vancouver."

"That's like 350 miles from here," John complained.

"That's where he is."

"It'll take us another day to get there."

"That's what we came for, John."

"Okay. Vancouver it is," he sighed. "I better be getting a big reward for all this," he said, with a sly smile.

Monica smiled back. "I'm up for it, if you are."

"Oh?", John said, slamming on the brakes.

"In the hotel, John," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh...Well, okay," he said, as his cheeks reddened.

"A little eager there, are we?", Monica teased.

"Absolutely. Last night was amazing," he smiled.

Monica smiled back. "It was. And a long time coming,"she sighed.

"It was," he agreed.

"Well. Let's just get back to civilization and then see where the night takes us."

John nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Like a transistor radio switching channels, Gibson was picking up everyone's thoughts as he sat at the bar. He sipped on his beer and then glanced up at his own image on the blackened tv screen in front of him. He could easily blend in the city, no one hardly noticed a small statured man unless he was walking too slowly in their way, unlike the smaller towns where he stood out like a sore thumb. He had grown a beard, even dated on occasion, and would hang out at the bar with his friends for a cheap night of $2 beers and billiards. He could hear everyone's thoughts around him if he wanted, but he would block out as many as he could unless it was a girl he was interested in or one of his friends. If only he had no cares in the world, but the world was exactly what he worried about. He could feel them as if they were standing next to him. He knew they were on their way to find him. He knew why...Mulder and Scully. All he wanted to do was live a normal life, even if the world were about to end. He'd lived his entire life in fear and he refused to live what little he would have of an adult life being afraid of THEM. He no longer saw a reason to resist. If it was gonna end, it just needed to end, as he saw it. "To hell with it!", Gibson said, as he downed his first beer.

"Hey, Jacob. To hell with what, dude?", his friend Lizard asked, as he flittered with the female bartender as they sat at the bar.

"To hell with the future, man!"

Lizard looked at Gibson. "That's right! Fuck it!"

"Yeah, fuck it!", Gibson said, as they slammed their beers together in a toast.

"FUCK THE FUTURE!", Lizard screamed out and the bar erupted in screams and agreement.

After the movie, William's parents kissed him goodnight and Scully told him she would meet him upstairs so she could tuck him in bed, as Mulder retreated into his office to check his email.

"Change into your night clothes," she said.

William nodded and he turned and walked up the steps to his makeshift bedroom. He moved past the paint cans and bags his mother had bought to decorate his room just as soon as his father painted it. He sat down on the bed and waited. Just as he knew it would, a shadow appeared before him. After cleaning up behind her two boys, Scully ducked into Mulder's office. "You want to come up and tuck him in with me?"

Mulder turned around to face her. "I'll get William up in the morning so you can sleep in. I have some work to do right now."

Scully looked disappointed. "Okay."

"I won't make this a habit I promise," he said, to ease her mind.

"Okay, I'm holding you to it, Mulder. We just got him back."

He stood up and kissed her on the lips. "I know. I don't want to miss out on anything but its a job offer and I just need to look it over."

Scully nodded, her shoulders were slightly slumped as she turned and walked out of his office. She stood at the steps a moment and then climbed them but she stopped in her tracks at the entrance of his bedroom. William sat in a trance as a tall menacing black shadow Being stood before him. She raced in and the being immediately turned around and she gasped. "It has no face." It disappeared into thin air and she grabbed William by the arm and raced down the steps, just as Mulder was running up the steps.

"What? What happened? Is he okay?", he said, grabbing up William and tossing him over his shoulder.

Scully looked pale, her eyes were wild as she stared at the top of the stairs.

"What was it?", Mulder said, after placing William back down onto the couch.

Scully sat down and held William tightly. "William, what was that? A ghost? You can tell me?"

William shook his head. "They can't touch me but they can talk to me."

"Who? You mean, them!", Mulder asked pointing upward.

"Yes," William nodded. "They were talking to me, showing me things."

"Things like what?", Scully said, still panicked.

"Things..."

"Whoa, whoa, what happened?", Mulder demanded.

"I walked upstairs to tuck him in and there's this black shadowy figure standing there and William looked like he was in a daze," she said, trying to steady her breathing. "He turned and looked at me... and Mulder he had no face," she said, reaching out for his hand.

He held her tiny hand in his, locking their fingers. "Its okay, calm down."

"Mulder, he felt evil."

Mulder looked down at William. "What did they show you? What did they say?"

"I can't explain it," William said in awe. "It was so much. There are many worlds. Many dimensions."

"What was that thing?", Scully said, her voice rising.

William snapped back to life and stared at his mother. He could feel her fear that she would lose him again. "They can't take me. They can't come here so they sent a shadow man, which is another type of alien."

"Another type?"

"Yes. Like the ones people think are angels. These are the opposite of them. They're evil. But they can also be messangers," William answered. "So they sent a messanger to show me what they wanted me to know. They aren't gonna stop. They'll keep coming to talk to me until the date."

"But why?", Scully asked, feeling helpless.

"Because they're afraid I will fight against them."

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK: THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transference**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

**Sequel to Transmission, Transcendence**

*****I apologize for taking so long to add Chapter 3. I'm having computer problems. So hopefully, it'll continue to work for a while bit so I can add more chapters and write more stories.**

After searching through phone books and the local Vancouver police data-base, John and Monica found what they were looking for, the address of Gibson Praise alias Jacob Netu. After waiting outside of his apartment for a half an hour, they decided to knock on the doors of the neighbors to get information. Reluctantly, one tenant answered the door and after they identified themselves, the neighbor, a young woman about Gibson's age, directed them to the hang out spot for most of the young adults of the community, The Watering Hole. Doggett and Reyes quickly raced to the corner and opened the door to the darkened bar with a few pool tables. They glanced around searching for Gibson but couldn't find him.

"He's here, I can feel him," Monica stated.

"You can feel him?", John asked, curiously.

"He knows we're here looking for him."

John motioned for a table close to the door and they sat down. A few minutes later, they saw a man come out from the back room where the bathrooms were and walked straight up to them. He was taller than they expected but yet still small statured as he'd been the last time they saw him.

"I know why you came," the man said, his voice deep, his eyes bloodshot and a dark beard covering his face. "I can't help you or them."

"Gibson, " John began.

"Jacob," Gibson said. "No one knows me as Gibson and I'd like to keep it that way."

"We came along way," Monica stated.

"You think I owe it to them. To Mulder and Scully," Gibson said, looking at Monica. "And you think this is a waste of time," he said, looking at John. "I agree, because I can't help you."

"Gibson," Monica said.

"You're feeling guilty about leaving me in a foreign country with a foster family. You wanted to keep me safe. You did. But I have my own life now. And if its time for the world to end, then its time."

"You can't be serious," John said, surprised. "You've given up?"

Gibson glanced around and then seated himself at the table with them. He motioned for three beers to be brought to the table. "Do you have any idea what its like to read everyone's thoughts? I've known no other way. My entire life I've done what was expected of me. I've been a chess champion because that's what my parents wanted. They were murdered because of me. I've lived in a home for the deaf with no one to talk too and I've been in hiding more years than I want to remember," he said, as the waitress placed three beers down in front of them each. "I'm tired of it all. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to have my own life."

Monica glanced over to John. "You can't convince me," Gibson said, looking at them both. "So don't even try."

"William," Monica said. "What about William?"

Gibson took a swig of his beer. "He sent for you to find me."

"Yes," John answered.

"And Mulder and Scully are waiting for us all to return to their house in Virginia."

"Yes," Monica said, nodding her head.

"Think of it this way," Monica began.

"That if I sacrifice now and help, I will help William to save the world, and then I can live my life in peace."

Monica smiled. "Exactly."

Gibson stared at his beer and then picked it up and downed the rest as quickly as he could. "You're thinking I'm drinking too much," he said, turning to John. "Self-medicating..."

"That's what you're doing, isn't it?", John said, matter-of-factually.. "To stop the voices in your head."

"The constant conversations from everyone, yeah!", Gibson said, standing up on wobbly legs. "Fine, let's go. But I need to pack some things first."

Monica and John shot a look at each other. Doggett placed some money down on the table next to there untouched beers as they walked behind Gibson, out into the chilly night air. They followed him to his apartment and wasn't surprised to find it a mess with clothes strewn everywhere and beer bottles about.

"I'm not an alcoholic," Gibson said, turning to look at Monica. "I'm young, and having fun..."

"Alright...", she said.

The front door swung open and Gibson's friend, Lizard walked in. "Hey, whats going on dude, whose the suits?"

Monica smirked. "I'm Monica and this is John."

"You in trouble?", Lizard said, looking at his friend.

"I'll be back whenever, man," Gibson said, to his buddy. "Until then, you have to pay all the rent."

"Shit!", Lizard said, heading for the fridge and grabbing up a beer. "What they get you for?"

Gibson glanced at Monica and John and then back at Lizard. "Weed."

Lizard looked sickly as he glanced nervously around the apartment, trying to see if his weed stashes were visible to the officers. Gibson chuckled slightly as he quickly packed his bags with clothes he grabbed up off the floor. He shook Lizards hand and walked back out the door with Monica and John trailing behind him. John shot one more look back at Lizard whose eyes were bulging as the door closed behind Doggett. They pulled off from Gibson's apartment and headed towards the airport.

Scully laid a blanket over her son as he lay on the couch in her office.

"You're worried about them coming back. They will come back, mom. They will."

"William," she said, kneeling down in front of him. "I just got you back," she said, with tears in her eyes. "I don't think you can understand what its like to have had to give you up. I didn't want too. I never wanted that," she said, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I loved you, I will always love you. And the thought," she said, as her voice cracked. "Of never seeing you again, which is what I thought, nearly crushed me. I have you back and I'll do anything to protect you."

"I know," he said, reaching up and hugging her. She tightened her hug and closed her eyes feeling her son against her.

"I love you," he heard her say inwardly.

"I love you too..."

A strong hand touched her shoulder and she glanced up to look at Mulder. He motioned for her to go into their bedroom, leaving him alone with William. She stood up and kissed the top of their son's head and then headed into the room. When she was gone, Mulder knelt down in front of William. "Tell me what they're saying to you son."

"They're telling me I can control the entire world," William sighed. "They're showing me the way the planet looks outside of here. They're showing me the other worlds."

"I need you to know," Mulder began. "That they want to enslave us."

"I know."

"They want to use our bodies as incubators for them. No matter what they say, you have to fight against them, son. You're mother and I have been fighting for the truth for so long. And knowing the truth, we know now you are the key, the one they want, the one they want to turn on to their side. But they can't win, son. They can't. You have a mother and a father that love you. Your grandmother and uncles and cousins all love you too. That's who your fighting for. "

Mulder bent down and kissed his son on the forehead. "Sleep well."

"You too."

Mulder switched on the lamp at Scully's desk and then turned off the overhead light, closing the door. He padded his way into the bedroom where Scully had already changed into her silk nightgown and was under the covers, reading a book when he came in.

"What was that about?", she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Father and son time," Mulder smiled.

Scully glanced up to him. "Mulder..."

"I already know what you're gonna say, Scully. But we can't keep the boy in a bubble."

Scully tossed the book to her nightstand. "Mulder, It won't be too much work."

"It took forever to move all that stuff in there."

"Well, I don't care. He needs to be closer to us. That's too far away."

"You don't care because its not you lifting it."

"Mulder!", she said, sternly.

"Scully!," he said, staring back at her. "Its wall to wall bookshelves and heavy ass desks and all those books."

"Are you complaining that you're too old now?", Scully said with a smirk.

"I'm still in shape," he said, slipping into bed bare-chested and in his boxer shorts.

"You are," she said, admiring him. "But Mulder, this is our son. Its too far away up in the attic."

"I just finished working on that room," Mulder complained.

"We'll just move my office stuff into your office, like old times."

Mulder rolled his eyes. "As tempting as that sounds. Having you type constantly and talking all that medical jargon on the phone, isn't exactly what I want to do in my office, even if its like old times."

Scully glared at Mulder. "Thats what I want."

"Well, you need to come up with another plan. We just finished his room. I was about to paint it. You bought all the stuff for it."

"Please, Mulder," she said.

Mulder sighed. "Okay, fine. But you're office goes upstairs."

"Fine," she huffed. "Besides, I prefer my own office now too. As much as I love sharing that office with you for almost nine years, having you toss pencils in the air and throwing spit balls at me, isn't my idea of what I want to do in MY office."

"Fine, it's settled then."

"Fine," she said, slipping under the covers.

Mulder groaned. "Damn, I still have to move all that shit upstairs though."

"I could help you."

"You couldn't lift even a corner of this heavy ass antique furniture you bought."

"If I'm strong enough to lift you, I'm strong enough to help," she said, aggravated.

"Scully, you have NEVER lifted me. You might have helped me walk but you never lifted me. While I can toss you over my shoulder with one hand."

"Not any more you couldn't," she said, turning her back to him.

"Are you calling me old, Scully?"

She sighed loudly. "NO, Mulder. Forget it. You've won."

"That's right I've won," he said, flicking off the lamp beside him.

"What's that supposed to mean?", she said, as their room was masked in darkness.

"Nothing," he said, sliding under the covers.

"No, what does that mean?", she said, turning to face him. "IS it because you always get your way, Mulder?"

"I said, nothing. Now, drop it."

Scully flipped over onto her side and huffed. Mulder too turned his back to her and the room was quiet with only their breathing. William could feel the pain his parents were having after their argument. He had heard it all in his mind though he could hear nothing through his mother's office door. He closed his eyes trying to sleep but he could see as clearly as if he were there, the images of John, Monica and Gibson on an airplane, first class, as Gibson continued to drink which worried the two FBI agents. He shook the images out of his mind and closed his eyes to sleep. The shadow figure stood above him and with a wave of its hand, images and thoughts were transplanted into William's mind, before the shadow man disappeared into thin air.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Transference Part 4  
><strong>

**By Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, This is written for fun not profit.**

****Sequel to Transmission and Transcendence**

The phone startled Scully awake. She reached out in the dark and picked the phone up off the receiver. "Scully," she said, half expecting it to be the hospital calling with an emergency despite her week long vacation since bringing the 'real' William into their home. A chance for the family to become acquainted with each other.

"Dana?"

Scully sat up. "Monica?"

"Yes. Sorry to wake you."

"Where are you guys? We were getting concerned."

"We're in Chicago on a layover."

"I'm assuming you found Gibson," Scully said, glancing over to Mulder who was still sound asleep.

"Yes, but he's not what any of us expected."

"What do you mean?", Scully said, rising up from the bed.

With one hand she grabbed her robe, pulling it on and clasping it firmly around her waist. She then opened their bedroom door and walked down the short hallway to her office. She cracked the door open and could see William sleeping peacefully on her sofa.

"Gibson is," Monica whispered. "Seems to have a problem with alcohol. He is reluctant to help. He doesn't think anything will change. He feels they will still come and everything will continue to end."

Scully flipped on the kitchen light. "He's had a rough life, Monica. I don't blame him for feeling this way or being that way."

"We have a flight to D.C. And then some driving time. We're looking at another day at the most."

"Okay," Scully said, pushing the on button on the coffee maker. "Just be careful. Call us when you arrive in D.C."

"Alright," Monica said.

The phone went dead and Scully hung her phone up. She watched as the coffee maker began to steam and fill the carafe. She turned to reach for a mug but jumped when she saw a small figure standing in the doorway. "William?"

"I can't sleep," he said, walking up to his mother and wrapping his tiny mother in a firm hug.

"Whats wrong?", she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm having a nightmare."

"Oh, what about?", she said, lifting his chin so she could stare into her sons eyes.

"I see people dropping dead in droves."

Scully cocked her head to the side. "What else do you see?"

William swallowed. "I see myself looking in a mirror...and I look like them."

"Them? In what way?"

"I have a large head and dark slanted eyes like them," he said, staring into the endless blue of his mother's eyes. "I'm them."

"No," Scully said, shaking her head. "You are our son. You are a special boy but you are part me and part of your dad. The only child of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully."

William smiled briefly. "I know but I know I'm apart of them too."

"We all are, William. Your special but you are our son. You belong with us, no one else."

William moved back from his mother. "You're scared."

Scully looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"You're worried about losing me or my dad or of us losing you."

Scully bit her lip and looked down. "Mother's worry, William, that's what we do."

"You're worried that something bad will happen when the creators come back. Your scared one of us will die. Its your greatest fear."

Scully stared into her sons face. "I know you know this. But I would never let anything happen to you. Neither would your dad. And your right, it is my greatest fear."

Suddenly the coffee carafe tipped over in to a cup that materialized before her eyes. "Don't worry, mom. I will take care of you," William said.

Scully stared at the coffee as the carafe returned to its place in the coffee maker. She turned to look at her son. "I know you will. And I'll take care of you."

William smiled but then he turned towards the darkened hallway where his parents bedroom lay and Scully's office where he was sleeping overnight. "He's reaching for you and he can't feel you. He's about to panic and come rushing out into the hallway."

The bedroom door flung open and Mulder stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?", he said, looking at William. "Where's your mom?"

William smiled. "In here."

Scully walked over to the hallway, peering down to where Mulder stood in his boxers. "Go back to bed Mulder," she said, slightly irritated.

Mulder still upset about their tiff turned and walked back into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Scully switched off the kitchen light and then walked William back to her office. "Go get some sleep, William," she said, staring at her bedroom door.

William touched her hand and she felt a sensation course through her. "Mr. Doggett and Ms. Reyes will be back sooner than they thought. You need to sleep to."

Scully bent down and kissed her son on the forehead. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, opening his door and closing it behind him, leaving her alone in the hallway.

She entered her bedroom without turning on a light and slide back under the covers. She sighed and turned to her side facing Mulder. "Can we talk?"

"I'm trying to sleep now, Scully!", Mulder said, with his back turned towards her.

"Mulder, I just want to stop fighting with you."

"I said, I'm trying to sleep!", he said, staring at her in the dark. "GOOD NIGHT!"

Scully lay back flat on her back. "Fine," she said, staring up at the ceiling.

After there was no counter-response from Mulder, Scully closed her eyes and tried to sleep but Williams words kept playing over and over in her mind. He had surprised her revealing her hidden fears so casually. She was more than terrified of the future. It was fear of losing her family and that fact that she would have no control over the events that would play out as sure as there would be a December 21st 2012. All that she had lay next to her, Mulder, who was too upset at her to speak and also, William, a few feet away in her office. She wanted Mulder's comfort, his embrace, to lay in his arms and know that for now she was safe. But Mulder was angry and whenever he was she knew she needed to give him distance.

She sighed and tried again to drift off to sleep but all she could see was a casket with Mulder inside as she tossed dirt on top of his coffin. She had protectively touched her pregnant stomach and gripped her mother's hand as she stood beside the open grave. She shook the memory out of her mind and did her best to get some rest but sleep was elusive.

William awoke to find his parents both fully dressed and marching from the kitchen to the dining area setting the table but still not speaking to each other. William could hear their thoughts: **_"I'm not apologizing until she apologizes."_**

**"Stubborn and selfish,"** she thought to herself. _**"Typical. He expects me to give in. I won't this time. I **__**won't."**_

William watched as Mulder slammed down a box of cereal onto the table.

"It doesn't matter who apologizes," William begun. "Just as long as you do it before they come. They'll be here very soon."

"Already?", Scully said surprised.

"They took a jet to D.C," William said, pouring himself some breakfast.

"Do you want eggs and bacon?", Scully said, looking at Mulder.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd like that."

William could feel the unspoken apology between them. After Scully had fixed Mulder's breakfast she sat the plate in front of him and then glanced down just as Mulder had turned his head up. Their lips locked and Scully snaked her hand to the back of his head, drawing him in closer as they deepened their kiss.

"Umm... I'm still here," William said, shyly.

Scully pulled away. "I'll be right back," she said, still staring at Mulder. He could see the desire in her eyes and he knew that his matched hers.

Mulder glanced over to their son. "You're blocking our thoughts right?"

"God yes," William said, shaking his head. "I don't wanna be grossed out."

Mulder chuckled. "As you know, I love your mom."

"I know."

"And I love you."

William smiled at his father. "I love you too."

Scully returned with her breakfast, a yogurt and a sliced banana. Her eyes met Mulder's and William could hear her thoughts. _**"To be continued."**_

"_**Absolutely", **_Mulder returned his own message through the silent communication they always shared.

"I'm still here," William said.

Both Mulder and Scully smirked at each other and then turned their attention to their breakfasts.

"You're getting too thin," Mulder said, watching Scully eat her yogurt. "Don't you want some of my breakfast?"

Scully continued to eat her sparse meal. "Mulder didn't someone tell you that there's two things you NEVER mention to a woman? Her age and her weight?"

"Seriously, Scully," he said, "You have me concerned."

"Mulder, I said I'm fine," she said, raising her eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

William stood up suddenly. "I'll go let them in."

Mulder jumped up and walked with William to the front door. "I'll go son. I have to unlock the gate."

William nodded. Just as Mulder walked down the steps, a black car turned into their driveway up to the gate. Mulder jogged down the windy road and pulled out his keys and unlocked the large gate. Doggett waved to him as he drove on towards the house. Mulder relocked it and then walked swiftly back up to the house. He could see Scully had joined William on the porch as they waited for their guests. William stood rod-still as he stared in the direction that Gibson Praise sat. Scully placed a protective hand on his back. "Are you okay, William?"

He ignored his mother as he tuned in to the thoughts of Gibson Praise whom he knew could read his own mind. Gibson stepped out of the car along with Monica and Doggett who chatted with Mulder but Gibson stared at the young boy on the porch next to his mother.

"Gibson!", Mulder said happily, trying to shake the young man's hand but he didn't respond.

Mulder looked back at William and then to Gibson as the two stared at one another not speaking. Finally Gibson turned to look at Mulder. "They've been visiting him. Talking to him. Showing him things."

"We know," Mulder said.

Gibson looked up into Mulder's eyes. "They're grooming him. They're sharing secrets with him. They're showing him what his powers will be like when fully activated and what he can do. They're showing him a future without human beings. With only hybrids and aliens like it once was on this planet. "

"What?", Mulder said, confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Gibson began. "He likes what they show him. He likes what he sees."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Transference Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, This is written for fun not profit.**

****Sequel to Transmission and Transcendence**

Mulder stared at the young man for a long time. Gibson could hear Mulder's thoughts change between disbelief to anger. Gibson turned to look at Mulder. "You're thinking that I don't know your son. You're thinking that he's not capable of siding with them."

"No, I don't think he is," Mulder said, angrily.

"What's going on?", Scully called down to Mulder as she gripped Williams shoulder as they stood on the front porch.

"Nothing," Mulder said, glancing up to his family.

William stared down at Gibson who was near his own height and he waved his hand in front of his own face, blocking Gibson from being able to read his thoughts. Gibsons mouth gaped open as he stared at the ten year old boy. "He blocked me."

"Blocked you from what?", Mulder said, sarcastically.

"From reading his thoughts. I didn't know that was possible."

Mulder turned to look at William but he had walked back into the house, leaving Scully standing on the porch alone. Mulder shot a look over to Monica and John who were both watching the interaction between Mulder and Gibson curiously. "Let's go in," Mulder said.

Mulder stood behind his guests as they walked into the home. He glanced down to Scully and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "See if they're hungry. I need to talk to William."

Scully looked surprised. "Mulder?"

"Just, feed them and I'll tell you later," he said, holding the door open for her.

She walked back in and headed for the kitchen. "Are you hungry?", she called out as everyone seated themselves in the living room.

"Coffee would be nice," John answered.

Mulder walked into Scully's office and found William laying down again on the sofa. "You like your mom's office, huh?"

"It feels like her, its her essence."

"We have the guest bedroom, you could make that your room."

"I want to be in here," William answered.

"Okay," Mulder sighed. "Look son..."

"You're wondering why Gibson said what he said about me."

Mulder knelt down beside his son and rubbed his hand through his own hair. "We have guests. Why don't you come out and talk to them. After all, you are the reason they're here."

"He's afraid of me", William stated. "He doesn't think we're much alike."

"You and Gibson are more alike than you realize," Mulder said, gently. "He told me you blocked his thoughts. Why?"

William stood up and touched his father on the shoulder, sending a warm sensation throughout Mulder's body. "Mom wants us."

Mulder nodded and stood up and followed his son back into the living room. Mulder plopped down on the couch with William seated next to him, they're legs touching as William stared at Gibson. There was an uncomfortable silence between everyone as they waited for Scully to whip up breakfast again for the newly arrived guests. Monica glanced around and then stood up excusing herself to go help Scully. Both William and Gibson could read her thoughts, _**"This is awkward. Hmm...I need to talk to Dana to find out whats been going on."**_

Both William and Gibson watched as Monica disappeared from view. William turned back to Gibson. He could easily read his thoughts, _**"I'm not picking up anything. How come I not picking up anything?"**_

William smiled and Gibson cocked his head. _**"Why are you blocking my thoughts? What are you afraid of?", **_sending his thoughts to William.

With a wave of his hand, William partially unblocked Gibson from reading his thoughts. _**"I'm not afraid of anything. You are afraid of me."**_

"_**Why do you think I'm afraid of you?"**_, Gibson asked inwardly.

Mulder and John made small talk as the adult Gibson and ten year old William locked eyes. William straightened up his back. **_"Because you see what they have offered me. You see what they want from me and you're afraid I will accept it."_**

"_**I am afraid of that," **_Gibson mentally stated.**_ "Why aren't you blocking them from visiting you? You have the power to. Out of all of us special ones, you have all the abilities. Why aren't you blocking them from visiting you at night?"_**

William turned his head and the front glass window cracked into pieces as a stunned Mulder and John jumped up and rushed to see who had broken the glass. But just as quickly as it was broken, William waved his hand and the window was unbroken as if nothing had happened. Mulder and John still sat on the couch talking amongst themselves much to Gibson's horror. **_"What was that for?"_**

"_**I can change things if I choose too," **_William said inwardly to Gibson. "**But I choose not too. You know how I feel. Being part of them. You are part extraterrestrial too."**

"**But I am not like you."**

"**No you are not," **William spoke out loud.

Mulder glanced at his son and then Gibson. "What is it?"

Neither Gibson nor William acknowledged Mulder.

"_**When I dream, I don't see myself as I am,**_" William thought. "**_I see myself like them. I look like them, I feel like them, I am them. They are showing me things. Things I will need to know. Ways to increase my powers."_**

"_**They want to destroy us all including your parents."**_

"_**I'll protect my parents," William thought. "They won't be harmed."**_

"_**So you're saying you will save your parents but will let them spread the virus and kill the rest of us?", **_Gibson said, shaking his head. **_"I knew there was no point in my coming. They've already won. They already have you. The war is over before it begins."_**

"_**I didn't say I liked the idea of people dying."**_

Gibson shook his head.**_ "You do think its necessary though."_**

"_**Some will die, yes. But they are showing me a world without war...without disease...without pain. It looks beautiful. Its a world at peace. A world where everyone can do what we can do. A world with special beings."**_

"_**They are manipulating you, William. You can't trust them."**_

"_**How can I not trust them when they are a part of me. They are a part of you."**_

"_**Because they have an agenda...and its not a good one. They won't create a a utopia, William. They want to wipe people like your parents off the planet and take over. Its not peace they are after, William. They want to use our bodies to feed themselves. They want only aliens on this planet. That means the end of everyone."**_

"_**That's not what they've shown me. Some will die but not all. That's what they showed me. They said my family will be safe and others too. They said they want to come back home. This is their home."**_

"_**They lied to you, William."**_

William stood up and ran towards the kitchen where Scully and Monica were talking as they dished up three plates of food. William wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and held her tightly as tears came down his cheeks. **_"You're lying. You're lying. That's not what they want. They want to come home, not kill everyone," _**he thought, knowing Gibson could pick up on his thoughts. _**"Enough from you," **_he said, again, blocking Gibson from hearing his thoughts.

Scully wrapped her arm around her son. She knew from the moment they had brought their real son home that William loved to cling to her. She appreciated every hug he let them give, every kiss, as if he'd always been with them. Scully normally enjoyed his affections which reminded her so much of Mulder, but at this moment her mother instincts were on full alert. "William, what is it, honey?"

"Nothing," William said, staring up into his mother's blue eyes.

She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Honey, what is it? You can tell me."

William loosened his grip until his hands fell to their sides. Monica could sense the internal conflict in William. "William. What happened between you and Gibson?"

"Nothing," William said, shaking his head feverishly like normal ten year olds do. "Is it okay if I watch some t.v in your office?"

Scully glanced at Monica and then back to her son. "Go ahead."

William smiled and then disappeared from her view. Scully stared at the doorway. "I'm worried about him. I'm worried for a lot of reasons."

"You saw a black shadow standing over him, right?"

Scully nodded. "Yes, and he says they're visiting him. Showing him things."

"They're trying to win him over."

"I know," Scully said, placing her hand to her forehead.

Monica could feel the strong tug of William's emotions. "And right now...They're winning."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Transference**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*****Sequel to Transmission and Transcendence.**

After their jet lagged guest had eaten and retreated into the guest room for both Doggett and Monica with Gibson on the couch as William hid away in Scully's office, Mulder took Scully's hand and led her to the back porch step where they could sit and look out to the garden. Mulder scanned the veggies he began growing a few years before out of boredom and necessity since the nearest grocery store was an hour away, but his attention quickly returned to the woman who slid as closely as she could to him and leaned into him. She sighed loudly. "I start back to work tomorrow and I'm already tired," she yawned.

Mulder too yawned as he pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her back to her stomach. "Where's William?"

"Hiding out in my office," she said, glancing up so they're eyes connected. "I don't understand, Mulder. He said that Monica and John had to find him but he hasn't said two words to Gibson since he got here."

"That we could hear," Mulder reminded her.

"What do you think is going on?", she asked curiously.

"I don't know," Mulder sighed. "Gibson said something to me that got me upset though."

"What?", she said alarmed.

"He said that the things the aliens are showing William are all things he likes. He likes what he sees."

"He's confused," she said. "They're talking to him. That means we need to talk to him more."

"I agree."

"You got upset though?"

Mulder could feel Scully's warm breath against his chin. "I did. He's our son and I guess having someone say anything negative about him...kinda pissed me off," he said, tossing a stick out out into the grass beyond his feet.

"Well, how do we handle this?"

"We talk to Gibson, ask him what he meant. Maybe he can give us more insight into what they're implanting into William's mind."

"William won't tell you?", she said, surprised. "I thought it was just me."

Mulder winked. "He adores you, ya know that. He loves his mother."

Scully glanced down at her knees. "He loves you too."

"No, not like he does his mother and that makes me happy," he said, as she turned her head to face him. "I always wanted to be close to my mother and Scully, it would break my heart if he rejected you in any way. A boy should be close to his mother. He should love his mother. "

"Because he will look for the same traits in a wife? Is that what you did?", she said, half laughing.

Mulder looked horrified. "I didn't."

"Diana, Mulder," Scully said, rolling her eyes.

"Diana _was_ like my mother," Mulder said, surprised at the revelation. But you are nothing at all like my mother."

"I take that as a compliment," she said, cautiously.

Mulder was quiet for a moment. He was about to speak when William's voice interrupted them. Both Mulder and Scully turned to the screened door that lead to the back step and path to the garden. "William?"

"Can I come out there?"

"Of course son," Mulder said, watching as William walked out and reached for Mulder's outstretched hand. "Come on and sit with your old man and old..."

"Watch it, Mulder!", Scully warned.

"Your very young and very...", he stopped mid-sentenced and closed his mouth.

"You were thinking something dirty again," William spoke. "My adoptive parents, they never said things like that about each other. I could read their thoughts almost all the time. Only once in a while did they think dirty thoughts about the other one."

Mulder smirked while Scully looked surprised. "We told you honey. We love each other a whole lot and so your dad and I...we..."

"Just block those thoughts," Mulder said, looking down at his son who sat on the grass facing his parents.

"What did you want to ask me?", William said, looking at Scully. "You are hoping I'll tell you why I'm staying away from Gibson."

"Yes, honey. We're just concerned. We know you wanted him here but now you won't say anything to him."

"We had a disagreement."

Both Mulder and Scully looked at each other, both of them conveying to each other the same thought, "Telepathically?"

"He told me that the aliens were lying to me. That they wanted to kill all the humans and I told him that's not what they're showing me."

"_**Gibson's right,"**_ Mulder thought.

"_**They're manipulating to him, deceiving him,**_" Scully thought.

"How can I save the world, if I don't know whose side to be on."

Scully and Mulder looked at each other and then down to their son. "You can read our thoughts, William. You know Gibson was telling the truth. "

William looked even more confused.

"_**So much to put on the shoulders of a ten year old boy**_," Scully was thinking.

William looked upward to the sky and with a wave of his hand the clouds rolled away and a UFO was clearly visible. "I used to be afraid of them," he sighed, looking up at the craft above them. "And now I feel such a pull. As if I'm changing faces, changing bodies and becoming them."

Scully sagged against Mulder as if the life had been sucked out of her. Mulder laid her back on the cold concrete. "Get a wet cloth. Your mom fainted..."

"But she'll be okay," William said, finishing Mulder's unspoken sentence.

Mulder picked Scully up and took her into their bedroom, laying her down on the bed. William raced into the room with a dripping wet cloth. Mulder turned and looked at the boy and he grabbed the cloth out of his fathers hand and wrung it out in their bathroom sink and returned it to him, understanding fully his father's internal instructions. Mulder waited for Scully's eyes to flutter open but they didn't.

"She'll rest for awhile."

"Okay," Mulder said. "Let's let her rest."

Mulder covered her with a blanket and then walked with his hand on William's shoulder to the bedroom door. Mulder glanced back at Scully watching her chest rise up and down before closing the door closed. Mulder could hear the muffled conversation of an awakened John and Monica as he passed the normally unused guest bedroom and past Scully's office to the kitchen and living room where Gibson too was stirring. Mulder along with William sat down and clicked on the television on low, trying not to startle Gibson though they both knew Gibson could read their thoughts, at least Mulder's. When Gibson awaken, William was standing above him looking down into his face. "I believe you," William said. "I _will _believe you."

"That's the first step," Gibson answered.

"You want a beer," William stated. "Dad, do you?"

"That sounds good. Get yourself something to drink too," Mulder said, continuing to flip the channels until he settled upon a basketball game.

William turned his head and looked in the direction of the kitchen and nodded his head and 2 beers and a soda floated to him faster than he could almost catch them in his hand. He looked surprised at the speed in which the objects came.

"You're getting stronger. You're powers..."

"I will need more because its only two months till we go into the year 2012."

Mulder looked at his son and his heart sank. "_How can time be going so fast?_", Mulder wondered. "_How can I prepare him when we're not prepared_?"

"We will prepare, " William stated. "Including Mr. Doggett and Ms. Reyes. They will need to help us."

Monica and John walked into the living room. "What was that?"

"Time is nearing. We'll need to start training. And that includes you too."

"And what about me?", Gibson asked, unable to read William's thoughts.

William turned to face Gibson and for a moment Mulder saw something different than his son standing there. William looked older, different, transformed as if it were a glimpse of what William could become but only for a split second. "I'm sorry, but you won't be there. They have plans for you."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Transference**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*****Sequel to Transmission and Transcendence.**

Scully was surprised to awaken in her bed, the covers neatly surrounding her body. She could see that the sun had down in the distance outside their bedroom window. Just as she sat up and placed her feet on the floor of their bedroom, the door flew open and William ran into her arms. She held him tightly. "What is it?"

William shook his head, refusing to speak. Scully glanced up to find Mulder standing in the doorway. "What's wrong with him?", she asked Mulder.

"Gibson is threatening to go back home," Mulder sighed.

He walked over to the bed and sat at the edge, placing a firm hand on his son's back. "He freaked out and said, 'To Hell with this!', and walked out of the house but John and Monica are trying to talk him into coming back in the house."

"But what happened?", Scully said, looking confused.

"It's my fault," William finally spoke. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"About what?", Scully said, staring into her son's eyes, trying to connect with him the way she did Mulder.

"What they said about him," William said, frustrated, pulling away from her. "They said they had plans for him. That's all I know, honestly!"

Scully shot a look over to Mulder. William sighed loudly and looked at his parents. "Why am I the one that's so different?"

"You're special, not different," Mulder said.

"You were made out of love," Scully added, glancing at Mulder and then back to William.

William turned to Scully. "I think you were right. It is a lot to put on the shoulder of a 10 yr old boy, " he said, turning to walk out of the door.

"Mulder, how did I end up in here?", she said, with a eyebrow raised.

"You fainted," he said, reaching out to touch her hand.

Scully squeezed his hand and then stood up. "I don't remember..."

"You've been asleep about an hour. I thought it would be better if you rested."

Both Mulder and Scully could hear shouting from their living room and turned to look at each other before racing off down the hallway to the living room. Gibson was standing with a beer bottle in his hand, screaming at the top of his lungs at both John and Monica . John was getting irritated, his temper sparking as Monica tried to calm him, her hand resting on his arm as she pleaded with them both to calm down.

"I don't want to be here!", Gibson screamed. "You told me he wanted me here but I feel threatened. And I'm not being a child," Gibson said, tuning in to John's thoughts.

"No, you're acting real mature, screaming your ass off in Mulder and Scully's home...People that risked their lives for you."

"I'm not a child any more, John, " Gibson began. "It was their job!"

"Gibson you know that's not true," Scully said surprised.

"It doesn't matter," Gibson began. "Nothing matters, don't you see that! They're still coming! They're STILL COMING AREN'T THEY!," he said, staring off in the direction that William was hiding.

Mulder glanced in the direction that Gibson was speaking and he could see his son crouched behind a table, hiding as young children do. Mulder turned to look at Gibson.

"That's enough!", he said, walking up to Gibson. "Is this how it is now? You've just given up on everything? On yourself?"

"I never was myself, remember," Gibson began. "I've had so many identities I don't remember who I really am! The boy who lived in Guam with his parents playing chest as a world class chest player. I was happy then. My life changed forever when I met you!"

"Oh so its our fault they were trying to assassinate you? Come on, Gibson, you know better than that!"

"Ever so often, you two come trampling back into my life," he said, angrily, his words slightly slurred. "And its never the same. Can't you see I'm tired of it all."

"We know you're tired, Gibson," Monica began. "But William said that..."

"That boy," Gibson said, interrupting. "I'd rather be any where than near him!"

"That boy is our son!", Mulder said, his jaw tightening. "And you are standing in our home, remember where you are!"

"You're not the only one," Gibson said, listening to Mulder's thoughts. "I wish I hadn't met you either!"

"This is going too far!", Scully added. "Lets just calm down."

"Both of you only wanted to study me," Gibson said, shaking his head and taking a gulp of the beer. "You're not really on my side."

Monica glanced over to Scully who looked saddened. "You're right," Scully began. "There was a time we wanted to study you, " she said, pausing as regret entered her heart. "I'm sorry for not recognizing you as a child, Gibson. I apologize for letting my scientific aspirations get in the way. We both are sorry."

"Yeah we are," Mulder said, looking at Gibson who stood defensively by the door.

"We didn't mean to treat you as a lab-rat, Gibson," Scully began.

"I thought you and I hashed that all out when we stayed together in the desert," Mulder said, crinkling his forehead. "We did talk this out, didn't we?"

Gibson nodded. "I just want a normal life. One where I'm not reminded of how special I am."

"That's what I want," William said, standing up and walking up to Gibson. "I don't want to special."

Realization struck Gibson despite still being unable to read Williams thoughts.. The similarities between himself and William was incredible. "I didn't want to be special either," Gibson said to William. "I still don't," he said, with a huff. "You can't change your destiny, kid."

"And you can't change yours," William said.

Gibson placed the beer bottle on the table and then walked over to the couch and seated himself as the atmosphere changed from amped to calm. Monica grabbed Johns hand and lead him over to the sofa. Mulder patted his son on the head and then laced his arm around Scully's waist. "So now what?", Mulder asked.

"I have no idea," Scully whispered. "I know one thing. I have to go back in to work tomorrow morning. Its getting late, we have to get some sleep."

"What about our house guests?," Mulder questioned.

"I'm sure they can use the fridge and toilet, Mulder. And they know where they're rooms are."

"Okay," he said, kissing Scully quickly on the lips.

"I have to get up in the morning to go back to work," Scully announced.

"We've got it!", John answered as he flipped the tv stations.

"We won't keep you up," Monica said, reassuringly.

"William," Scully said to their son. "Its your bed time too."

William waved to all three before heading ahead of his parents back into Scully's office. "You didn't take a shower or a bath, young man," Scully said, eying her son.

"Can I take one in the morning? I'm sleepy," William said, yawning.

"Okay," she said, kissing the top of his head.

Mulder laid down the blankets on the couch and then ran his hand through Williams slightly thick darkened red hair. "Good night son."

"Good night!"

"Change into your pajamas!", Scully said, at the door. "And if you need us, William. You know where we are."

"Okay," William said, motioning for them to leave.

Mulder smiled. _**"We just got him and he's already acting like he's always been here,**_" Mulder thought.

"_**I know,"**_ Scully thought, their psychic connection transferring messages to each other as always.

"I have always been here," William said. "Even when I was with my adoptive parents, I was here in this house with you and when you were on the run and when I was at home with you, mommy, just the two of us."

Scully gasped. "Well, I'm glad, William. That makes me happy."

"I know," William smiled. "Okay," he said, looking shy. "I need to get undressed."

"OH!", both parents said. "Goodnight son," Mulder said. "Goodnight William," Scully said.

When they had closed his door, William changed quickly and slipped under the covers and fell quickly to sleep. After a few hours, John and Monica retired to the guest bedroom while Gibson fell asleep on the sofa. A beam of light from the heavens cast down into the living room, surrounding Gibson as he slept. Like a blink of an eye, he was gone, taken by the ship that hovered above the home as the hallway clock continued to tick on.

**Please Leave Feedback: THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Transference**

**Part 8**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*****Sequel to Transmission and Transcendence.**

It had been days since they'd made love and they were both needing the connection to each other. After the first round of sex, they fell into a deep sleep. The second round was quick and desperate as if the alarm signaling that Scully would now have to go back to work on a regular basis was like a knife severing them from each other. They wanted to hold on to the little amount of time they had together as a couple with such an exhausting week with spending time with their son and reconnecting with John, Monica and Gibson. Scully wanted to drift back off to sleep, her body still sheltered by Mulder's as his sweat dripped onto her hairline as he lay over her, their bodies still connected. But when he pulled out from her, she moaned and her eyes flew open to see the smirk that was always present on Mulder's face after they'd made love. It was look of pride and satisfaction that he'd wear the rest of the day. She sighed and gave him a quick kiss before he moved out of her way so she could pad into the bathroom, shower and adorn her doctor's clothes once again.

After Scully was dressed she walked over to Mulder's side of the bed where he was laid out naked and asleep and touched his face waking him instantly. "Mulder, your turn in the shower..."

"AH!," he moaned as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom door. "What happened to us showering together, Scully?"

She smiled as she tossed a few fish flakes into his tank. "We never got anything done, Mulder and I would always end up late at work."

He stood there scratching himself, as he covered his mouth over his scratchy five o'clock shadow. "Yeah and you had a hard time coming up with excuses of why you were late to Father Ybarra...", he said, with a grin.

"Yeah, which is probably one of the reasons he hates me."

"Don't worry about him," Mulder said, stepping into the shower. "What about breakfast?"

"Well, fortunately Monica is here Mulder, or else you and William would starve while I'm gone."

"I make a mean burnt grilled cheese sandwich, Scully," he screamed over the sound of the water. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Mulder, I'm gonna go get some coffee started," she said, closing the bedroom door.

Scully walked down the hall past the guest bedroom where she could hear soft moans coming from Monica and John. She shook her head and then peeked into her office where William was still sound asleep in the early morn. She continued on to the kitchen, peeking over to the couch where Gibson should've been. She glanced around but un-fazed she started the pot of coffee as she tossed a bagel into the toaster for herself and Mulder. Mulder came into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and shirtless, his hair wet from the shower. He bent down and gave Scully a quick kiss before grabbing a small plate with an open faced bagel she had slathered with cream cheese. She handed Mulder his steaming hot mug of coffee as he walked his breakfast over to the table. He glanced in the direction that Gibson had been sleeping. "Hey, where's Gibson?"

"I don't know," she said, joining him with her own breakfast. "Think he went for a walk?", she said, as the sun was beginning to break through the night.

Mulder took a bite out of his bagel and then stood up and walked around checking his office and the front door. "No, it's locked."

"What about upstairs?"

Mulder walked up there and stood in the unfinished room still packed with all of the bags Scully had bought to decorate William's bedroom. He came back down the steps and shook his head. "Side door?"

Scully sat sipping on her coffee and taking small bites of her food as she glanced occasionally at her watch to make sure she wasn't running late. When Mulder returned, Scully saw the look on his face and jumped up. "William..."

They both walked to Scully's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard their son say.

Scully plastered a smile on her face as she approached him but William sat up suddenly. "I don't know where he is!", William said, sleepily.

"Are you sure?", Mulder prodded.

William's blue eyes suddenly turned dark as he stared off into nothingness. Scully touched his arm and he then stared up into her worried eyes. "They took him."

"Who t...", she began.

"The aliens, they abducted him!" Mulder interrupted.

"I thought they couldn't come in here?", she said, surprised.

"They can't touch me," William said, yawning. "But they had plans for him."

"What plans? William? What plans?"

"All the special ones. They're taking them."

"Special ones like who?"

"A boy named Kevin, he had holes in his hands and someone was after him," William said, tapping into Scully's memories. "You saved him. But he disappeared now leaving his wife and four children. They took him."

Scully's eyes widened and she stood up glancing to Mulder. He nodded and then knelt down in front of their son. "So Kevin, Gibson...who else?"

"All over the world, they're taking the special children and the alien hybrids."

"What are they gonna do with them?", Mulder questioned.

"If they can't use them, they're gonna kill them."

Scully closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them and focusing on their son. "William, did you..."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know everything!", William said, his feelings hurt. "I can't control everything."

"I know that sweetie," she said, kissing the top of his head. "I had to ask."

William sat there a moment not speaking. "And to answer your question," he said, looking at his father. "No they won't ever return them. Not as humans they won't."

Mulder stood up and placed his hand on Scully's back. William yawned again, his arms reaching up to the sky. "What's for breakfast?", he asked sweetly.

Scully checked her watch again. "Mulder, will you fix him a bagel?"

William scrunched up his face. "Can I have cereal?"

"Sure," she said, as he jumped up and took off down the hall. "Not the sugary stuff though William," she said, calling after him.

Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "I know what you're thinking, Scully and its not our fault. We didn't know this would happen."

She nodded, her chin rubbing against Mulder's chest. She closed her eyes, feeling his warmth and cherishing his security. He kissed the crook of her neck and then her ruby lips. "You better get going. Can't be late for another hospital meeting on your first day back."

"You're gonna tell John and Monica?"

"Yeah," Mulder said, placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in again for a deeper kiss. "I love you, Scully. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," she said, reluctantly pulling herself away from Mulder.

She grabbed her notes and her briefcase and headed out the door with Mulder walking behind her. "Mulder, put a shirt on. We have guests..."

"Right!", he said, as she walked towards the dining room table.

William was eating cereal out of a large mixing bowl with milk spilled all over the table and over Mulder's now soggy bagel. The milk trailed down the table, dripping onto the floor. Scully stopped in her tracks.

William sensed her hestiation. "I'll clean it up," he said.

Scully then walked over to William and planted a kiss on her sons lips.

"Love you William," she said, honestly.

"Love you too mom!", he said, feeling her heart swell within her chest.

Scully glanced again at the mess and with all of her strength she turned away from it and waved before walking out the door. They could hear the car start and her drive off towards the gate and then she was gone. Mulder shook his head. "You are my son," he smirked, grabbing up a few kitchen towels and handing some of to William. They quickly cleaned the table and sopped up as much of the milk as they could. Mulder let William fill up the large mixing bowl again but this time he poured the milk. Mulder walked into the bedroom and came back out with a shirt on just in time as both John and Monica came out, smiles plastered on their faces.

"I see you're not hungry," Monica said to William.

"I don't know," Mulder said. "This is his second bowl..."

"What about you, are you hungry?"

"I had a bagel and coffee this morning," Mulder answered, as John joined him at the table with William. "But I never got to eat more than a bite of it."

Monica turned towards the couch where Gibson was supposed to be sleeping. "Where's Gibson?"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Transference**

**Part 9**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*****Sequel to Transmission and Transcendence.**

****{Sorry it's taken so long to write this part. I've had some family issues and a problem with my computer. But I'll be working on more chapters soon...}**

Scully could not concentrate as she sat in her office. Her mind was on Mulder and William the most but her thoughts also wandered to Gibson. Flashes of her own abduction and the images she saw while pregnant with William of Mulder's abduction made working at that moment very difficult. She had known Gibson since he was a boy and the thought of him not being returned and used instead for some Alien experiment made her cringe. Part of her wondered what William knew about the Alien's for Gibson and the other part of her rebuked herself for not trusting and believing in her son. She wanted to believe, believe that no evil could evade her son and thats what she went by. If she could trust nothing else, she would trust in her son and believe that Alien's had not succeeded in corrupting him not even in the least and that he had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to Gibson.

Scully stared at the family portrait she had packed in her briefcase, one she could now proudly display as other's did of their families in their offices. She placed the photo of her and Mulder standing behind a smiling William, his features clearly a mixture of the two with her's winning out, as they stood outside their home. She slipped the photo into a frame and placed it on her desk. '_This is what I'm working for,_' she told herself, as she stared at their smiling faces. '_And what I'm missing_,' she thought sadly. '_Why am I here at work missing out on William's day to day activities just as I have the last nearly 9 yrs of his life_?', she wondered.

Scully was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in," she called out, not moving from her seat.

"Dr. Scully?", a nurse said, nervously approaching her. "There's a new patient...I know you're not even on the clock yet."

"Its okay," Scully said, sipping on her coffee.

The nurses eyes wandered to the photo. "Your husband and son?"

Scully looked surprised. "Yes...that's my family."

"All these years, Dr. Scully and I never knew you had a family, " the nurse said, cautiously. "I mean, we've seen your husband but we never knew you had a son.I mean, he looks exactly like you..."

"He's not adopted," Scully said, answering the woman's unspoken question. "He is our son," she said, leaving the nurse to wonder where Dr. Scully's son could've been all these years. "I'll be there in a sec," Scully said, watching as the nurse nodded and quickly exited the room.

Scully dialed her home phone. "Mulder," she heard him say.

"Mulder, how's William doing? And you?"

"William is fine but Monica is distraught right now. We told her about Gibson and John is trying to comfort her. They're both feeling pretty guilty right now bringing him here to be taken by the aliens."

"And William, how is he reacting?"

Mulder glanced over to William who was back to playing with his cars in the living room floor while a few tearful cries could be heard from the guest bedroom from Monica with John shooing her and holding her in his arms. "He's too busy playing like a normal 10 yr old."

"I've got to go," she said, looking at the clock. "There's a new patient I need to see..."

"Don't worry about what's going on here, Scully. We have it under control."

"Love you, Mulder."

"Love you, Doc. See you when you get home."

"Ok.", she said, hanging up and locking the door of her office, heading down to do her rounds.

The moment Scully stepped onto the floor, her problems, fears and concerns about her family and home disappeared and she was focused on her job and patients.

Mulder placed a tea pot on the stove and with one eye on William he searched the cabinets for his favorite snack to calm his nerves. This was his first time alone with William without Scully somewhere in the vicinity and both he and Scully were new to parenting but it came more naturally to her than him. Mulder was nervous being with William, not knowing what to do with just the two of them together but also he wanted to get more information out of his son, especially with what happened to Gibson but he wasn't sure if he would push William too hard and it worried him.

William grabbed his father's hand, startling him. "The tea water is ready," William said.

Mulder quickly grabbed the piping hot pot off the eye and turned off the heat. "I guess I zoned out there, huh?"

"They want to speak to you," William said, turning towards the hallway.

Monica with a tear streaked cheeks came walked down the hall with John following behind her. "Mulder?", she called out but stopped when she saw both William and Mulder standing in the kitchen, looking in their direction.

"Mulder, can talk to you in private?", Monica asked as a few tears escaped.

Mulder could see the pain registered in John's face as he reacted to seeing Monica cry. He could see John kept his eyes on Monica, watching her every move just as he would Scully whenever she was distressed. And so Mulder lead them to his office, leaving William alone to play.

"We so sorry," Monica began as she stood in Mulder's office. "We had no idea he would come and get taken by them."

"It wasn't your fault," Mulder began.

"I tried telling her that," John interrupted. "She just feels so guilty," he said, with a thick New York accent.

"None of us could've known...except William," Mulder said, quietly. "And I believe him when he said he didn't know."

"Gibson is hurting," Monica began. "I can feel it."

John placed an arm around Monica's waist and they all stood there, wondering about Gibson.

William could see Gibson in the space ship in his minds eye. He could hear him screaming his name but he knew he could do nothing to help him, not at this time. He could see Gibson strapped to a table with probes going into his brain and the sheer terror he had as he could read the thoughts of the Aliens who were experimenting on him. William opened himself to Gibson, letting him know that he could hear him but couldn't rescue him. "Just do what they tell you too, Gibson," William said to Gibson through his thoughts. "Don't resist or they'll make it worst."

"Why can't you help me?", Gibson asked William.

"Because they would keep me and they would be no way to fight against them if they get me. "

"It hurts. They're hurting me!"

"I'm sorry," William said, as tears streaked down his own cheeks as he opened himself up to Gibson's pain. William then doubled over and screamed out from the excruciating pain.

Mulder ran out of his office and picked up his son. "What is it? William, what is it?"

"Its Gibson. I can feel his pain."

Mulder held William in his arms as he reacted to Gibson's pain. "He doesn't understand why I can't help him. He wants me to save him."

"Break the connection, William. Break it!", Mulder ordered.

William sat up in his arms. "They're talking to me. They're telling me not to interfere. They said they are in control."

"What else did they say?", Monica said, kneeling down next to Mulder holding William.

"They said, they are the creators...," William continued. "Don't interfere with their plans."

William stood up and wiped his face. "What's for lunch?"

Mulder glanced at both John and Monica and then back to his son. "Are you okay?"

"I'm starved!", William said, as if nothing had happened.

The adults continued to stare at the small boy until he said it again," I'm starved..."

"I'll fix us something," Monica said, baffled as she headed towards the kitchen.

Mulder turned to John. "Scully wants us to work on her office. That'll keep us busy the rest of the day taking everything out of her office and taking it upstairs."

John looked at the steep steps that lead to the finished room upstairs and then shrugged. "I could die from something worst," he joked.

Scully could feel both William and Mulder so strongly she was having a hard time listening to the parents of her patients as they explained the reason for the child's visit to the hospital that day. She finished with the patient and then rushed to the hallway, pulling out her cell phone and dialing her home number again. "Mulder?"

"Scully, what's wrong?"

"I had such a strong feeling about the two of you."

Mulder glanced over at William who was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at the table. "It was William. He could feel Gibson."

"What did he say?"

"They were hurting Gibson and it made both William and Monica cry. She could feel him too. But then the aliens starting talking to him and told him not to interfere."

"And?", she said, impatiently.

"And it was the weirdest thing, Scully. It was like it never happened with him. He straightened up and said he was starving."

"Why do you think that was, Mulder?"

"I don't know Scully. But its clear, Scully, our son is not our own!"

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK: THANKS!**


End file.
